


blood, not force

by Darkslover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Introspection, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkslover/pseuds/Darkslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates Luke Skywalker (a Rogue One story/drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood, not force

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Felicity Jone's character is Rey's mother and Luke's spouse.

She was never a believer of this Force. When her team was ready to drop to start their mission, she mocked the old Jedi’s motto: “May the Force be with us,” she scoffed. Guns, brains, blood and sweat would be what would save their galaxy from tyranny and a moon-shized weapon, not fairy tales of an unseen power.

_blood, not force_

That was before the mission.

 

 

After the mission, she’s an avid believer. It’s all true, this Force. She hates it and any people that may use it. One of them murdered her whole squad. For her, there is no Dark Side and Light Side. There is only the Force, this unnatural thing, abnormal, that makes people monstrous, freaks.

Like _he_ was.

 **Darth Vader** , killer of the Rogue Squadron that stole the Death Star plans.

She managed to outsmart him only by losing her comrades and her own arm. She chopped it off to escape his unseen grip that was dragging her to him so that he could drive his lightsaber through her.

He used that despicable, unnatural _Force_.

She hates it. She hates them. All the Force-sensitives, no exceptions. Normal people are not like that. Should not be like that. Normal people use their hands, their skin, their muscles, their bones. They move to hold something in their hands, they have a mouth and a tongue and teeth and a brain to persuade someone to do their bidding.

But no, Force-sensitives don’t need even the most basic tools of human interaction.

Force-sensitives are not human, she has decided. They cannot be. They’re freaks.

 

 

And then, _he_ appears in her life.

She hears that he used this Force to blow up the terror her father unleashed (and regretted) upon the galaxy. He used this Force to redeem her father, make her comrades’ deaths worthwhile and give hope to the Rebellion.

She wants to vomit at his name, so she does.

 **Luke Skywalker** , young hero of the Rebellion that completed the Rogue Squadron mission and blew up the Death Star. He says he even wants to master it, to do great things with it.

Yes, great… like using corpses to make human shields. Like making people scream until their lungs bleed without even touching them. Like taking the breath out of someone’s body, make them spasm and kick in the air until life leaves them with their eyes open wide, a grimace of terror and agony on their faces.

But no, he says, he wants to be a Jedi, one of the good guys. She knows that in a war there is no good or evil; only agendas clashing and the small people paying for it. She wants to spit his naivety at his feet, so she does. There is blood in her saliva; that’s normal because that’s what flows in normal people’s bodies.

_blood, not force_

 

Her team deserved someone normal, a real human being to make their mission worth their deaths by shedding his blood on controls, on the ground and in the stars.

Not this freak.

 

 

_**blood, not force** _

 

 

She hates the Force and all all Force-sensitives.

 

She hates Darth Vader.

 

 

 

 

She hates Luke Skywalker.


End file.
